The Black Rose shall bloom once more
by LemonIsAFruit
Summary: This is my first FanFiction! Pls no hate, but feel free to critizise it. LeBlanc searches for something to live for or even love. Starts at New Years Eve and is linked to the stories of Shvick (Ahri : Belonging) read them first if u want to understand everything! So have fun! First 2 Chapters VEEEERY short sorry about that. (Other Pairings included in the main story line: CaitVi)
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there, **

**This is my first FF so pls dont be mean, if you dislike it.**

**Feel free to review it and give me some tips. I will try to use them in further chapters. You will find a ton of grammar mistakes pls dont hate me ! (I am not English) .This Fanfic is about Leblanc and her search for something to live for and maybe even love. This FF is in the same universe as Shvick's "Ahri: Belonging" so if you want to understant this fic it i recommended to read this Fanfic first.**

**Maybe wanna try to write a lemon at some point.**

**I hope u have fun! -Lemon**

The black rose shall bloom ones more

Chapter 1

The institute of war was covered in snow , as the highest summoner , Osiris, begins his new year speech.

"My dear summoners , my dear champions!

A new year is about to begin and we hope you all have accomplished everything you wanted . Now let's try to calm down for a moment and watch this little movie we made to recap the year. I hope u all will enjoy it. "

As the movie with the greatest and worst moments of the year ended, the countdown

to the new year finally began.

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6!5! 4! 3! 2! 1! " , the people on the plaza shouted.

As the people tell eachother new year, hug eachother or even go a little further,

LeBlanc just sits on a wall with a bottle of wine and a tear in her eye.

Nobody really trusted her , since she was known as the "deceiver".

For sure this was a succesfull year for her , she did a good job at assassinating people at summoners rift, but she felt very empty on the inside.

Everybody just had someone to hug or kiss now. She just had a bottle of wine and a 60% percent winrate. She felt so jealous of Ezreal and Lux or Katarina and Garen or even for Vi and Caitlyn, who just were to shy or to proud to tell eachother and now just looked at eachother with a lost expression. Even Annie had found a friend. She and Amumu were happily eating some cupcakes lulu made for the party. She still felt bad for killing the parents of a child , that is only 8 years old. . Sometimes she had the wish to take care of her. But she almost allways thought of something else immeadiatly. As she continued to fall into a deep depression , another championesse sat down on the wall with a bottle of wine.

It was Ahri , the nine tailed fox. LeBlanc never really knew much about her, she just knew the things everyone knew. That she was allways on the hunt for men and that she is not that kind of woman, who keeps a man for a while. They both just sat next to eachother saying nothing and looking at the happy people , celebrating the new year.

After quite sometime LeBlanc managed to say in a teasing tone : "Shoulnt you be on the prowl for a new man down there? "

"That's what most people think of me. " Ahri answered with a sad voice.

"And what's the truth about you?" Leblanc said after 5 quite more minutes.

"You wouldnt understand it. You would probably just tell everyone else ,what I said and then you all were like 'What a slut' and laugh at me."

"I promise I wont do that!"

"How can I know?"

"...I have noone to talk to."

"Hm, maybe I was wrong about you."

"And I am sure the people were wrong about you."

"Ok , I'll tell you. You know how I became human, dont u ?

"Yes, I do."

"And I loved to be human. It was so exiting! But I needed human life enegy to stay human. So I used my body to get the energy in a... special way."

"Ye, I know what you are talking about."

"But with my human body , I also got human feelings. I started feeling guilty for what I did. This is why I joined the league. To make up for those lives I took.

I am still sometimes seduce some men, because it is an old habit. As a fox u have to mate a lot more as a human. And this why people see me as slut. Everyone wants my body but noone wants to know what I feel. Exept for Vatra of course."

"Who's that guy ?"

"A summoner. The first one to really doesnt want to sleep with me. He is a good friend of mine. But for New Year he is with his family in Piltover and this is why I am sitting here with you.

And why do you sit here ? "

"That's a long story."

"Then tell me."


	2. Chapter 2

**Why hello there, **

**I know it was quite some time since my last chapter of this badly written story,**

**but hey now it is here! I know my chapters are short but in exchange for this I try to bring out a chapter in 1 to 3 days. And for anyone that wants to give me tips **

**how to write proplerly feel free to leave a review! T Y for reading and I hope**

**you will enjoy this Chapter ! **

**-Lemon **

Chapter 2

Her first match this year. She didnt know how to feel about this. She couldnt even stand for like 5 minutes and how should she battle fizz?

Even if she was alright the slippery fish would beat her in lane.

And now she felt sick and had to battler her counter. What a good way to start the year.

Th battle went pretty quick, after only 3 minutes into the match fizz had already achieved first blood and was 2 Levels ahead. Her summoner was really trying to keep her confident, but not any attempt was nearly succesfull. The game went quick and after 25 painfull minutes, the game was finally over. GG's were switched out by the summoners and the champions left the postgame lobby. Exhausted and with many blue spots (Sometimes the healing magic of the summoners needed some time to do his duty).

So she went straight to bed, without something to eat or even to undress.

She woke up somewhere around midnight, mostly because she had gone to bed around 11:00 am and because she felt a little bit very hungry. She found nothing that was still eatable in the fridge, but she noticed that there was a bad smell around. Twitch only lives 12 rooms away, but she know that he was in Zaun, so it is impossible that he is the offspring of this smell. As she made her way to the Caferteria she still tried to think of something else than that smell, that seemed to follow her around the Institute.

There was still some thing to eat left. It was somekind of veggie pizza, not her favourite food, but atleast she wouldnt get fet of that. Not that she felt unsecure about her body, otherwise she wouldn't expose it in that way on the battlefield, but still she was a woman that allways stayed healthy and tried to keep herself fit. After her more or less warm meal, she made her way back to her room and she suddenly knew what that smell came from. It was herself! She hadn't cleaned herself since she got ill , which was around 5 days ago and this was the first day she felt better. She went straight to her bathroom and made herself a bath. She added her favourite bath salt (surpisingly she had a lot of them, she got a lot of them as a gift and some she bought herself as she was inflitrating Demacia for Noxus. Every woman had her girly side, but not every woman wanted to show it. Usually she was the tough, tricky woman that would outsmart anyone one the fields, but at home alone in her room she was a clean, emotional and kind of girly woman. She wore leggins, sat on her bed, watched romantic movies and ate chocolate.

Noone knew of this side of her and noone should ever knew about it . Well, Ahri kinda knew of it since the last new years eve, but she was not the woman that talked behind others back. But since a few weeks she couldnt keep, that side of her on her on the inside. She didn't want to be lonely anymore, she wanted someone to talk with , someone to laugh with, and someone to cry with. She never had any good friends she was always more that kind of person, that worked alone. She never had a real relationship either, just some guys she needed to charm to get some information.

But she didn't want to get depressed now. She just wanted to calm down and watch her favourite show "Taric gems of love".

Little did she know that her situation will change pretty soon.

**So this was chapter 2 , hope you liked it.**

**A little hint : 3 new protagonists will vanish soon but it will still be seen from LeBlancs POV.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**Hello! This Chapter is finally important! And longer! LEEEETS GO!**

The next moring came quicker than she thought. She had stayed up way to long and was now fired as fuck. But she couldn't miss out that event. It was the most important event of the year! How could she miss that! She didn't even bother putting clothes on, she just Put on a sweater and her favourite, pink leggins, that has little hearts on it.

It was still very cold outside as she arrived on the plaza and she was freezing. She wanted to change, but the event already started.

Luckily she only missed the unimportant things and just arrived to see the important part. An old, but strong looking man appeared and he began to talk in a way only he could:

"Hello champions and summoners. As you may know my name is Doran. I am just a normal weapon smith, who has the luck to create for the mightiest fighters of Valoran.

You were invited you all to present you the new item, I made for you...!"

Suddenly everywhere were fire. The bang was deafening and made the people

disoriented. Everywhere people were screaming , but one voice drang through the panic. Jinx. The last thing Leblanc saw was smile through the smoke.

More dead than alive, Leblanc heard 2 female voices.

"Are you ok , Cupcake?"

"Ye, lets get outa here!"

"Wait I see someone! We have to help him!"

"Be quick, the fire is cornering us!"

Then she fainted again.

3 days later at Vi and Cait's place, at evening.

"Finally home."

"Yes, it was exhausting."

"And still we have no idea, who tried to kill doran."

"Let's not worry about that now. Let's rest a bit"

"I know what u are thinking about, cupcake!" , Vi said with a smile.

But before the 2 could even really start, a voice came from the living room.

"I can hear you doing that."

"Hey, you are finally awake!", Vi sayed as she walked into the living room.

"Where am I ? And why do I have such a bad headache?"

"There was an assassination attempt at Doran. A lot of People were injured and a few were killed." Cait said in her monoton voice, as she walked in with a cup of tea.

"Your are at our place." Vi added. "The hospitals were full and we had no choice."

"Thank you", Leblanc said with a smile.

"You must be hungry."

"Yes, I could eat a whole cow."

"I will make dinner soon, but allow us to change before."

"Ye of course, by the way what am I wearing? "

"Eh, these are my colthes, your old clothes were full of blood, because the summoner next to you blew up." , Vi said

"So, you changed me?"

"Stop making her blush, I am the only one who is allowed to do that!" , Cait shouted from the bedroom.

"So you 2 are finally a thing now?"

"What do you mean with finally? And how do you know it?" ,Vi tried to defend herself.

"Oh, comon. Everybody knows that for atleast half a year now."

"Well, we didn't know until new years eve..."

Cait broke the following silence as she shouted from the kitchen: "Dinners ready in 5 minutes! Vi go change! You won't eat at my table in your uniform!".

"Ok, MUM!" , Vi shouted back! "So I better go change and you should probably too. Come with me ".

Slowly Leblanc followed Vi through the house. It was surpisingly big and nearly everything was doubled. 2 studies, 2 bathrooms , 2 bedrooms. "This room is going to be useless now." ,Leblanc thought to herself.

"You can wear that." ,Vi said. "And you can change in that room, over there."

She got into a room

with dumbells and some other fitness equipments.

"No wonder she can carry that giant gloves." Leblanc thought.

The clothes smelled like violets, a smell that she wouldn't had expected from Vi's clothes. She noticed alot of things, that she wouldn't have noticed before.

Caitlyn wasn't as cold as everybody thought. When she talked with Vi her voice got a nice and friendly tone. And Vi isn't as big as she looks with her giant gloves.

These 2 change completly, if they are around each other.

"One day, I want to have a relationship like this aswell." Leblanc dreamed.

She got disrupted by a voice calling for her. "LeBlanc, dinner's ready!

"On my way", she answered.

She sat down at the table with her pink shirt that says PUNCH and her black leggins, that had the letters V and I on the back.

Cait brought a giant pizza to the table .

"I hope you don't mind eating with your hands."

"I don't really care about that right now, I havent eaten anything for 3 days."

The pizza tasted like the best meal ever at that moment and Vi and Cait saw the joy in her eyes as she finished.

"Wow, you ate more than me." Vi added

"I am still hungry tho."

"Unfortunatly, this was everything we had and the markets are closed by now.

"Wait, markets? Aren't we at the institute anymore?"

"Uh, we are at Piltover. The Institute got completly destroyed."

This hit Leblanc very hard. She kept all her personal stuff in her room.

Her room was her home. Her place where she could retreat and just be herself.

And now it was gone. Her diary, her favourite dress and even Mr. Fluffles (Her beloved Teddybear).

"W-w-w-what?" , she managed to say.

"A second bomb was dropped around 30 sec later." Most people could be rescued tho."

"So, I am basically homeless now."

"Well, for some time you can stay with us."

"T-t-t-thank you..."

"There is no time to be sad ! We will built a new one ! Bigger!"

"Ye, I hope so."

Cait and Vi had no idea how to cheer her up. And they couldn't even figure out ehy she were so sad.

Later they decided to open a bottle of wine. But it wouldn't be fine with 1 bottle.

At some point of the evening they talked about love and other things.

Leblanc might seemed happy the most of the time, but on the inside her emotions just continued to stack up.

"...and this how she told me she loved me."

"Wait, you are talking shit, I would never confess like this. And it was you, who bursted out in tears."

"Let's don't have that discussion now."

"And what about you Leblanc? Do you got any secret love stories going on?"

"...No."

"Aww, that can't be! A beautifull woman like you surely has many secret lovers."

"No , for real I have nobody."

"I can't believe it."

"Well, you have to. Maybe someone likes me, I dunno. But everybody just sees a woman in me, that you can't trust."

"We do trust you. Why shouldn't other people do aswell?"

"They don't get to know me as you do."

"You don't conversate to much, do you?"

"How could I if they just give me a weird look, if i try to talk to them?"

"Maybe you should change your appearance a bit?

"I dont know. Lets talk again tommorow. I am very tired."

"Ye. Vi already sleeps."

They both look at Vi, who just sleeps with her head on the table.

"The last nights and days you slept on the couch, but for now you can sleep in Vi's old bedroom."

"Thank you."

"Ye, stop thanking. Just go to sleep. I have to wake Vi now and you dont wanna be around, when that happends."

"Fine. Goodnight then."

She walked to her room and beginned to undress. She could hear the 2 making out together and walking to cait's room. She could even hear Vi giggle.

So much happend the last days. She lost so much. But she also felt like , she gained something.


	4. Chapter 4

**So here we go again another chapter.**

**I said earlier that I will stay with the kind of LeBlancs Pov, but I fuck it , here is a chapter from Vi's Pov. And I still dont know, who to pare LB with. Message me if u have an idea.**

**I don't know if anyone actually reads this shit, but I hope u will have fun random stranger on the internet.**

**-Lem**

Chapter 4

"Viiiiiiiii! Get up already! We are already late!"

"5 minuted mum!"

As Cait walked into their bedroom, Vi was still laying in bed.

"First of all I am not your mum! And now get up, we have to leave in 10 minutes!"

"Ok, Mylady Cait. But you'll drive us to work today, I am waaay to tired to drive.

As you always say I, already destroy enough stuff."

Caitlyn just sighed and left the room.

Vi finally got up after 5 minutes of intense thinking about it. She needed some coffee now. Or some beer. Or both. "Why isn't that a thing yet. That goes on my to-do list." ,

she thought. She dressed in her normal Uniform, not the one the institute gave her. This one showed no skin exept from her face and was completly bullet proof. Heimerdinger build these for Cait and Vi, because Cait was once shot in the shoulder and Vi begged him to help her protect Cait. They both had their names written on it, in yellow letters. They glowed in the dark, so every thief can see even at night, what him awaits. She looked in the mirror and admired herself or a bit.

"Dayum, even Taric isn't as outragous as me ! " , she said to herself.

"But atleast he doesn't need ten hours to get up! Now grab some food, LeBlanc already left. And we need to go as well!"

"Wait, where is she going?"

"I don't know actually. But I think she stole one of my officer uniforms."

"Looks like there's a new sherrif in town, Cupcake. Detective LeBlanc is on the case!"

"Stop joking. Let's go now."

"I haven't stopped eating yet, Cupcake."

"You can eat on the way."

"Fine.", Vi added in a disappointed tone.

They both went down to the garage and got on there bikes. One of the few things they didn't got from Heimer, Vi build these 2 beauties all by herself. Cait gave hers a special touch, by adding a bag for cupcakes and a stand for a her rifle. Vi's had a special handlebars for her gauntlets and had the word 'Vicious' on it.

As they both left, it was still dark and they could witness a beautifull sunrise.

Vi got a little dreamy on the way, but immeaditly got back to reality as she saw the destroyed institute.

Well, what was left of it. It was just a flat plateu of devastation in the middle of the mountains. Only some magic runes and the with chrono magic protected library was still there. LeBlanc was already there, in a Caits blue officer outfit. She only wore it to get past the police barrier, but still she looked a little bit like Cait in it , Vi thought. They both walked towards her and LeBlanc looked at them with a mocking smile.

"Hello my dear coworkers! Are ya here to help with the investigation?"

"Yes and to help you get of that uniform. You have no right to wear it and I could arrest you for stealing it!"

"C'mon Cupcake, dont be so harsh! She is only trying to help. But still I think you should get outa here."

"So you don't wanna know what I found?"

"You found something? Tell us quick!"

"So I found this little piece of paper... not burned at all, so it has been placed after the explosion. Let me read you what it says:

"hElLo fAThAnDS! AnD oTHer StUpID pEoPlE!

yoU NEvEr GoNna cAtch mE!

SiNcERLY yOur goOD frIeNd ZiGgS!"

"..all written in pink and with alot of mistakes. Whom does this remind you of? "

"Jinx."

"She isn't good at blaming someone else for something she did."

"I will call the station in Piltover. They need to find her fast."

"Why? She is just causing trouble like normally."

"No, there is someone else behind it. Jinx can't build a bomb like that."

"...and if this somebody can, he is much more dangerous than Jinx."

"Exactly. And she will lead us to him."

LeBlanc and Vi helped with the investgation, while Cait called some people in Piltover.

Later that day Zilean arrived to reset the time of institute. He and a few summoners slowly rebuild the institute. It would take weeks and there were only reseting the important parts. And the champion rooms weren't an important part.

Against 5 pm LeBlanc decided to go buy new clothes, she can't use Cait and Vis forever.

She went to Piltover downtown, still in her Police Uniform . The feeling of wearing something comfy and something that fit, was the thing she missed the most.

She had fallen in love with a pair of red shoes, but Katarina was 1 second faster than her. Grounded by that immense failure, she decided to get something to eat. A little bistro seemed very nice and as she got in, she spotted Ahri and a brown haird man.

Ahri spotted her aswell and told her to sit down at their table.

"Hey Ahri."

"Hey Leblanc."

"You are Vatra, I guess?"

He blushed and just staired at his feet.

"Don't mind him, he is just very shy."

"Hm, I think I recognize him. You played my first game of the year. You were the one controlling me!"

"Ye, I was. Sorry for being so bad."

"Np, I was sick anyway. How are you guys dealing with the destruction of the institute?"

"It is fine. I got new clothes already and we are staying in a hotel very close by."

"In a room together, I guess?" LeBlanc said with a smile.

Vatra just blushed again.

"And how are you dealing with it ?" ,Ahri said breaking the ice.

"I am staying with Vi and Caitlyn. Don't ask me how I got there. I just woke up with them a few days ago."

"...am I still the only one, you shared your secrets with?"

"Surprisingly not. I got drunk with Cait and Vi and it got a little messy. They are pretty nice, if you get to know them."

"Uh, I don't know. I only know them as dynamic Duo and that breaks my bones and shoots me in the back."

"No they aren't as cold and cruel as they seem on the fields. Especially Cait. She changes completly, if she doesn't wears her officers outfit. She acts like a mother sometimes and her food is delicious!"

"For real? I guess most champions are not the same on the fields. Vatra, can you say the same about summoners ?", Ahri tried to integrate him to the converstation.

"Yes, most of my friends change completly during battle."

"So do we, I think."

"Of course, different situations reveal different characters of us."

"Oh, look our meal arrives."

They ate and drank some wine, and it got later and later.

Eventually Vatra and Ahri decided to leave and LeBlanc remained at a bench in the park.

She was alone again. But she found something out. As she noticed before she had 2 personalities. Not in a shizoprenic was, just like 2 sides of 1 character. And she needed to tell the people, that she wasn't just the deceiver.

Now she new two things. Apperance. And Character.

The first one, to get the people and new Impression and to show them that she had changed.

The second one was harder to make real. She had to change. She had to go out more, even tho she loved it to stay in her room and watch Taric chase after marvellous woman and men. But she was willing to do something.


End file.
